Wet snowballs
by Vickikunhui
Summary: Hmm. Yet another story. Welcome one, welcome all. Lea is my friend and I am Victoria. Kaitlyn is a character created by my friend. I do not own RotG or any of the characters mentioned. Your argument is invalid. Carry on.


Wet snowballs.  
Yet again, Victoria and Jack were chatting through Lea's iPad.  
"JACK! I WANT MY IPAD BACK! NOOOWWW!" Lea shouted through the door. As usual, Jack locked it to keep it private and also to keep from prying eyes and the fact Lea would barge in and take it.  
"TOMORROW MORNING, KAY?!" Jack shouted as he typed a message.  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY! ARE YOU GUYS DATING OR WHAT?!" Lea shouted and giggled soon after.  
"SHUT UP!" Jack shouted back and double-locked the door in case she busted in, like last time. "Back to chatting with Victoria. " he thought to himself.  
"Any new prank ideas?" He typed.  
"Yup. For Marshall. He has a crush on Kaitlyn. But that's not relevant. "  
"That doesn't sound bad. What's the plan?"  
"Conjure snowballs. Lots of snowballs. Get Lea to help you. Throw them at him and hide all his towels. Don't lend him any. He'll be forced to borrow one from Kaitlyn. MWAHAHA. "  
"Meh. Don't want Lea's help. She said that we were dating. "  
"WTH? Throw a snowball at her for me!"  
"No prob!"  
"Thanks!"  
"Hmmm... Maybe I'll prank Lea instead of Marshall. She'll have to go to Megat to get a towel. Maybe I should let Kaitlyn in on this...? Maybe not, she may kill me or tell Lea and ruin everything. I'll get an excuse and make her use up all of her towels. Then she won't be able to lend one to Lea. This is gonna be fun!" He thought to himself as Victoria drifted to sleep.  
"Hey! You dead?"  
Victoria still didn't reply.  
"Bah. Idiot's probably sleeping. " he said to himself. He went to Lea's room to give her back her iPad. "Here!" He said as he tossed the iPad at her. "Hey! What gives? Usually I'll only get it in the morning. Did she break up with you-"  
-Pssshhh-  
"GAAAHHHHH. A SNOWBALL!"  
"Sure wasn't fire, Einstein. " he said as he left the room. "And no, she fell asleep. Idiot. That was from her. " Jack smiled.  
The next day.  
"Hey Kait! I got passes to the celebrity gym down the street! Want one? Membership IS $100 a month. Plus, it's free. " Jack said while chomping his cereal.  
"Uhh... Sure? Does this mean you call me fat?"  
"Well, you sure aren't that skinny!" He laughed.  
"What did you say?" She said as she gave him a little shock  
"Yeah. The passes only last for this week. So you may wanna spend more time there. Preferably every day. Oh crap. Did I-"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kaitlyn said as she chased after him.  
"Gotta go! Meeting Victoria! See ya!" He said as he rushed to the door.  
Kaitlyn was, of course faster than him. "Oh really?" She said as she shocked him in the leg.  
"OWWWW! How am I gonna rush there now? " He said hailing a cab.  
Lucky ass got the cab. Now I can't shock him. Kaitlyn of course, went to the gym every day and used up all her towels. "Perfect." Jack said to himself, putting her towels in the washing machine. "Whoops. I left the towels here. " he said as he took her towels out. Now I shall get Lea. Serves her right for misunderstanding. Jack readied the snowballs, waiting for Lea to come back through the front door. After a while.  
"I'm home~~" she said.  
"SURPRISE, FOOL!" Jack said as he jumped in front of her.  
"AAAHHH! JACK! WHAT THE-"  
-Pssshhh-  
"SNOWBALLS?! "  
"YOU FORGOT THE ICE WATER! MWAHAHAHAHA" he said as he poured a bucket of cold water over her.  
"S-sshhhhiiitt. " she said shivering. "DUDE I GOT AN IMPORTANT GALA NIGHT THIS WEEKEND. I CAN'T CATCH A COLD YOU IDIOT!"  
"Well too bad then."  
"KAITLYN! GIMME A TOWEL!" She shouted as she ran into Kaitlyn's room.  
"Sorry, Lea. I used all of mine this week. "  
"SHIT. " she said as she stormed into her room, scavenging for towels.  
"JACK. WHERE ARE MY TOWELS?!" She shouted.  
"How should i know?" He said innocently. "Hmm. Seems that no one in this house has towels. Oh I know! The Megat's across the street! They should have plenty. " he said laughing.  
"JACK. IM GONNA KILL YOU. "  
"LEA I FOUND A TOWEL!" Kaitlyn shouted. It was Marshall's.  
"OHMYGOD THANK YOU KAIT. AND THANK YOU MARSHALL. "  
"No prob!" They both said.  
"Dammit!" Jack cursed.  
"So... You tried to force Lea into the Megat's house, huh?" Kaitlyn said to Jack while cracking her knuckles.  
"Uhhh. This is just a misunderstanding. Uhh. Meeting Victoria! Yeah. Bye!"  
"Don't lie. Victoria's going to the dentist today. "  
"Oh crap. "  
-ZZZZZTTTTT-


End file.
